


Something New

by SpenceRose



Category: The Ascendance Trilogy - Jennifer A. Nielsen
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpenceRose/pseuds/SpenceRose
Summary: Harlowe and Conner try something new in the bedroom.





	Something New

Conner liked to think he was very adventurous, especially in the bedroom. His partner would not dispute this. Usually. Conner had always been very open to whatever Harlowe suggested, and vice versa as well. 

They were laying in bed, exchanging heated kisses and heavy petting. Conner was already a mess, a very unsurprising turn of events, and Harlowe was already tugging off his lover’s clothes.

“Someone’s eager,” Conner said breathlessly. Harlowe chuckled.

“I have something I want to try with you,” he responded as Conner’s pants were disposed of. He kissed his chest. “Lay on your stomach.”

Conner did as he was told, pillowing his head on his arms as he glanced over his shoulder. “What exactly is it that you want to try?”

“Just wait, my dear,” Harlowe cooed and kissed his shoulder. Then he kissed a path down his spine, making Conner hum in a pleased manner and close his eyes. 

Though as Harlowe’s lips continued to go lower, he paused. 

“Rulon, what are you doing?” he asked, glancing back. Just in time to see Harlowe reach his destination.

Conner gasped loudly as he felt Harlowe’s tongue brush over his hole. He shivered at the feeling, foreign and pleasant. He gripped to the silken sheets, easily held in place by Harlowe’s large hands on his hips.

“R-Rulon--  _ Oh! _ ” His hips jerked forward as Harlowe’s tongue pressed into him. “Fuck…”

His eyes fluttered back as he bit down hard on his lip. He always knew how delightfully  _ sinful _ Harlowe’s tongue was but this was entirely different. The feeling was overwhelming and should not have felt as good as it did for such a dirty act. But perhaps that was why it excited him so much.

His nails clawed at the silken sheets as Harlowe’s tongue took him apart. It thrust into him at a lazy pace and Conner felt like it reached much deeper than it should. 

“Oh Rulon!” His moans got higher and airier, his face burning brightly. He buried his face against the plush pillows, trying desperately to muffle himself. Harlowe was having none of it. 

He pressed his tongue to Conner’s rim, stretching him very deliberately. It allowed him enough room to slip a finger in beside it. Conner gasped and moaned, clawing at the bed again. 

He was being louder than usual and that only spurred Harlowe on. He held Conner firmly, despite him trying to grind his hips against the bedding for any sort of friction on his poor neglected cock. 

“Rulon… Oh Rulon... _ Ah _ .” The desperation in his voice was intoxicating and Harlowe wished he could hear it always.

He tugged at him again, making Conner keen deliciously. He felt him tense and knew he was getting close. 

“Rulon, please…” 

Conner didn’t know what he was asking for, but he knew that he could feel that familiar coil in his gut. The sensation spread and was nearly overwhelming. His eyes rolled back as he came, making a mess of himself and the bed. Harlowe sat up as Conner went limp under his hands, a very self satisfied smirk on his face.

He moved to lay beside him, running his fingers through Conner’s hair. Conner still hid his face and Harlowe could see the red blush that spread down his neck and over his ears. He chuckled and leaned in to whisper to him.

“Enjoy yourself?”

A low groan was his response.

“Let me see your face.”

There was a beat and Harlowe assumed he would get no response. Then, very slowly, Conner lifted his head. Harlowe inhaled sharply.

Conner looked dazed. His eyes were clouded over in post orgasmic bliss, pupils blown wide. A bit of drool dripped down his chin and his mouth was still a bit slack. The most beautiful flush colored his face, extending down to his chest. It had been such a long time since he’d seen the expression to that degree, it made his pants very uncomfortable. But he knew by the expression that Conner was not ready for another round. 

He shifted to pull him close, running a hand through Conner’s messy hair and kissing his head.

“Get some rest,” he murmured against his hair. He added in a growl, “Because then I will ruin you.”

Conner whimpered against his chest.


End file.
